BIOSTATISTICS CORE - CORE F: ABSTRACT The Biostatistics Core (Core F) is responsible for providing statistical consultation to all investigators in the BIOCARD study, conducting statistical analyses of the data, and performing power calculations, as needed. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are: (1) Continue to provide statistical support and expert statistical consultation for all analyses associated with the BIOCARD study, including: assistance with power calculations and data analysis. (2) Continue to adopt and develop statistical models and tools to study biomarkers that are associated with progression from normal cognitive status to MCI or dementia due to Alzheimer's disease (AD). (3) Continue to design and identify proper and robust analytical approaches to analyze integrated data from different domains across the study.